Surviving Him
by Kiryu68
Summary: 'Shepard! They've found you' 'Biotics are nothing but dangerous and I will stop every one, especially you' 'Tell me honestly, did you kill her' 'You are the last biotic' 'I'm running for my life because of you' 'I won't stop until I kill you' 'I'm not dangerous' 'If you're innocent then why did you run'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! XD so this is an AU (or AR lol one of the two xP) that just came to me randomly and I really wanted to write it so here it is, I know I have several stories on the go that I haven't completed, some I'm still working on some are on hiatus I've just had so many issues with laptops and stuff BUT I have actually written this whole story, I'm literally finishing up the last chapter and I'd like to put up a chapter a day if I can, that way I can polish each one up a little bit before I post it, it's not a long one but hopefully you guys will enjoy it! Also just a little note Shepard is young in this, he's around 21 as are some of his friends and co xP Thank you for reading XD **

One

'Shepard! Shepard wake up! You need to move now! They've found you!'

Slowly, slowly I open my eyes, confused as I try to make sense of what suddenly seems to be happening. I've only been asleep an hour or so and my exhausted body is not ready to wake yet. Someone is pounding loudly on my door, the noise filling my tiny room and making me wince. As things finally start to become clear I try to focus on the words being shouted to me over the incessant knocking.

'Shepard they're coming for you, you've got to get out now!'

Reality suddenly slams into me and I sit bolt upright as the voice finally gets through to me, it's warning clear. I leap up off my makeshift bed and throw on jeans, tshirt and a hoodie and grab a bag that's already packed for emergencies just like this.

I throw open the door to find my best friend Kaidan stood there, panic all over his face.

'You know what to tell them,' I say lightly, tapping his shoulder as I pass him. He nods and then presses a gun into my hands before moving to let me go.

'You going to be ok?' He asks quickly, knowing as well as I do that there's no time to stop and talk. I'll have to contact him later.

'I'll be fine,' I say, flashing him a smile and then I turn away and run fast through his little apartment, out through the front door and head for the stairs only to stop in my tracks when I hear voices and movement downstairs.

'Dammit,' I mutter angrily.

I turn and search desperately for another way out of the building, eventually my gaze settles on a nearby window and knowing I have no choice I run over to it and force it open, ignoring its protests from having barely ever been opened before. I chuck my bag through it before climbing through myself, my feet thankfully hitting the narrow ledge that runs around the building, grab my bag and thrust it over one shoulder before setting off carefully along the ledge until I find a way down. I'm on the fifth floor and it's pretty damn high, I really don't want to fall if I can help it. I head towards the back of the building, knowing what's no doubt waiting for me at the front, and then start to scale carefully downwards into a little back alley where hopefully I can make my escape.

Unfortunately they seem to have expected this, as I land quietly and stand up I spot them, agents in their black and yellow colours stood watching this little alley intently and the moment they spot me they begin to advance.

I turn and sprint as far down the alley as I can but it's been split into two by a high wire fence that makes things a hell of a lot more difficult but not impossible. A load of rubbish and discarded bins and boxes pile up on either side and I don't even stop as I reach it, instead I practically fly up the rubbish pile and manage to scramble up over the rest of the fence to drop down to the other side, cutting up my hands as I do. There's no time for pain though, as I run to the end of alley I'm forced to stop in my tracks by more agents closing in.

I bite back a curse and look around for another way out but I'm trapped. There's only one way out of this and it's the reason I'm in this situation to begin with. Still what choice do I have?

Quickly I reach for the biotic energy inside me, let it build to enough strength, pick my target and with no further hesitation I let that energy burst inside me, fill every part of my body, let the pulsing blue aura take over and with that I charge at the unlucky agent I've targeted, crashing into him with enough force to send him flying backwards and to knock those nearest me to the floor at the same time. None of them are seriously hurt but it's enough to leave them stunned for several seconds and I don't waste a moment of that precious time. I take off in the direction of transport, only just hearing the shouts behind me to 'catch him before he gets away!'

Thankfully I'm a pretty decent runner and a lot faster than most agents and I know the winding streets of this area quite well. Still I know they aren't far behind and as much as I want to I can't stop. I'm even more weary since using that biotic charge and I have to force myself to keep going. Not far from here there's a rapid transport area where I'll hopefully be able to get a vehicle and get away. I continue to twist and turn to throw my pursuers off and it's with great relief that when the rapid transport area comes into view I can't see anyone behind me.

I dash up to the little pad in front of the locked cars breathing hard and punch in the necessary information to unlock a car. A shot suddenly rings out behind me and the bullet flys past, skimming by me just barely, planting itself into the car nearest me. The pad dings to let me know I've successfully hired a car and the door to one a little further away swings open.

'I wouldn't do that,' a voice calls out before I can move. I turn towards the speaker, a tallish man, probably in his thirties or early forties with short dark hair and dressed in those black and yellow colours, stood in front of his fellow agents with a gun pointing straight at me in his steady hands.

'We don't want to hurt you kid,' he says, clearly attempting to be reassuring but failing miserably in my opinion, 'I just need you to come with me.'

I don't believe him at all. I've heard what happened to the biotics. They were taken down and the few that were taken alive have never reappeared. This man may simply want to take me in but I know there's nothing pleasant waiting for me wherever he wants me to go.

'Liar,' I say by way of response. The first time they tried to catch me I tried to reason with them. It didn't work. Now I don't even bother.

The man chuckles and takes several steps towards me. I stand my ground while furiously thinking my next move through. I glance down to the gun Kaidan gave me on my escape, not the most powerful gun out there but it'll take the rapid transport pad out neatly if I can hit it right. The door to a car is open. There's only one route out of this as far as I'm aware.

Here we go, I think tensely and then without warning I fire several shots into the ground at the agent's feet. It has the desired effect, he leaps back along with his group and I leap over the railing separating me from the cars and hurl myself into the one that's open, slamming my fist down on the button that will close the door. As I do I turn and fire at the pad until sparks begin to shoot from it and I know I've put it out of order.

The door is slow to close so I don't wait for it. I turn the car on and start to take off into the air. Several bullets pepper the car but it's a tough metal that can take it.

Pain suddenly spreads through my arm and the window on my far side smashes as a well aimed bullet crashes through it. I turn to see the dark haired man briefly, his gun held up towards me, before the door finally seals into place and I take off into the air and away from them.

When I think I'm reasonably safe, I flip the car to autopilot, setting the destination for an abandoned warehouse that I've escaped to before, and pull back my hoodie to inspect my arm. I've been lucky, there's no bullet there and I realise the bullet that smashed the window did this to me, grazing my arm near to my shoulder before continuing it's journey.

I reach into my bag for a mini first aid kit, washing and disinfecting the wound and my hands carefully before wrapping a bandage around my arm, wincing as I do so.

'Damn Cerberus,' I mutter...


	2. Chapter 2

Two

When I finally reach the old warehouse it looks even more dilapidated than I remember but at least it's still standing, just. It's never been safe as long as I've known it which means people tend to avoid it. Perfect for a biotic in hiding. Why it hasn't been torn down and removed yet is a mystery but I'm grateful as I make my way carefully inside and up one floor to a section I know is reasonably safe.

Here I'm finally able to relax just a little bit, breaking into some food and a bottle of water from my bag. I inspect my hands, covered in cuts now but thankfully not bleeding anymore. Reaching into the bag again I pull out a phone and scroll to Kaidan's number, knowing that I'll show up as an unknown caller because this is not my usual phone.

'Kaidan, it's me,' I say when he finally answers.

'Shepard!' The relief in his voice makes me smile.

'Did everything go ok your end?' I ask him.

'Yeah I think so. They seemed to buy the story anyway.'

This time it's my turn to feel relief.

'Thank you.'

'What happened with you anyway?'

'They were waiting for me in the back alley. I got away but it wasn't easy. They're getting smarter.'

There's a snort of laughter from Kaidan's end that makes me grin.

'I should probably go. It's not a good idea to stay on the phone for too long,' I say when we're serious again.

'Yeah sounds about right,' Kaidan says, 'stay safe out there Shepard.'

'I'll try,' I say wryly, 'Can't make a promise though in case I break it.'

'I know. If you need anything let me know.'

'Thanks Kaidan,' I smile and then I hang up the phone.

It takes me a few minutes to get used to the silence that's suddenly pressing in on me. I've been living with Kaidan in his noisy apartment building long enough that I'm not sure I could sleep without it. Still I need to rest and so I pull a blanket out of my bag and lay down on the floor, curling up to try and stay warmer. Despite my worries it doesn't take me long to get to sleep.

Once again I'm woken to soon, this time by sounds somewhere in the warehouse. At least I think that's what's woken me. I'm so tired there's every chance I'm hearing things but silently I pack everything into my bag and retreat into the shadows, still careful as to where I step. It's still dark out but I can see the barest hints of the sun preparing to rise. After a few seconds of listening I know I'm not hearing things. Someone is here.

As quick as I can I dart up another floor, hoping that the person is still below me. Up on this floor is a box where I've stored various things in the past for if ever I ended up here again. I know for sure there's some rope in there that might help aid my escape and if I remember rightly, a pistol that I once stole from an agent that was looking for me but never found me.

I have to search around a fair bit in the dark because I can't risk using a torch or any form of light. I know I kept the box in a corner, I just can't remember which one so I make my way around the room, searching each one. When I find myself back to the point where I started I stop. The box is gone.

Who could have taken it? No one ever comes here, of that I'm sure. So who has taken my stuff and who the hell is currently downstairs?

Tensely I climb to the last floor, the most unstable of the lot and one I've avoided for this very reason but it has the most windows. Maybe I can climb down like I did the apartment building and get away before the intruder even knows I was here in the first place. I edge around the side of the room, hoping it will be a little more supportive and make it to the first window. That's when my luck runs out. The floor just below the window gives out under my feet and I go crashing to the floor below which splinters on impact and sends me sliding back to the room I made camp in. I flip myself upright and shake the pain of the fall away.

Now I can hear footsteps, clearly ringing out on the stairs coming upwards and for a moment I hope the stairs will collapse on them. But they reach the room safe enough and scan around for me. I can't see them properly in the dim light despite the fact I can see light beginning to spread across the sky through the tiny window in the corner.

I try to avoid their beam of light and duck around them. I don't know if they're a risk or not but I don't particularly want to find out. Cerberus will have spread knowledge about me no doubt meaning for now I have to treat everyone as my enemy.

As they lunge in one direction I make for the other and then turn fast on my heel for the stairs. Somehow they get to me in time to grab me and haul me back against the far wall. Dazed I struggle back to my feet to face my attacker and then I stop dead as I realise who it is.

'You! How did you find me so quickly!'

The Cerberus agent chuckles quietly as he walks towards me.

'I've spent my life searching for people like you. I'm one of the best. You can't escape me so there's no point in trying.'

'Where's the fun in just giving up,' I say through gritted teeth.

'Brave. I like it,' he smirks, 'if you weren't a biotic I'd recommend you to Cerberus.'

'I wouldn't be able to join,' I reply cooly, 'I'm not cold hearted enough.'

His smirk disappears abruptly to be replaced by a look of pure anger.

'Are you sure about that?' He hisses at me, 'after what you've done!?'

'What?' I say, completely taken aback.

'Don't play innocent with me kid, it's not going to work.'

He lunges forward suddenly, unexpectedly and I have no idea how I manage to avoid it. Somehow I do though and then I'm headed for the stairs that he's left open to me. There's a yell from behind but I don't stop as I begin to hurtle down the stairs. But he must have weakened the steps on his way up because as I begin my descent, they crumble about halfway down and I land hard on the bottom floor surrounded by the remains of the stairs, my bag flying off behind me. I look up to see him stood above me with no way down, framed by the light that's now finally found it's way through to the inside. In his hands he's holding the pistol I stole and smiling viciously.

He must have gotten into the warehouse and found my box before he found me. Or maybe he found me first and then scoured the warehouse before I woke to ensure I had nothing to help me. It's a wonder he didn't take my bag. I suspect this is just my paranoia, if he'd found me first he'd probably just have grabbed me then and there. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd been here before me or the most probable explanation, he entered through the roof on arrival. I don't know, all I know is that I'm now facing the pistol I stole for defence against this very situation. Kaidan's gun is unreachable right now, tucked into my bag.

'Who are you and what do you want!?' I yell up to him, while I try to think of a way out of this deadly situation.

'I am Harbinger!' He spits out furiously, 'and you killed my wife!'


	3. Chapter 3

Three

'I-what?' I stutter because that's about all I can manage.

Harbinger glares murderously down at me, the pistol shaking ever so slightly in his hands.

'You heard me. Biotics are nothing but dangerous and I will stop every one, especially you.'

'I'm not dangerous,' I say desperately. It's pointless I know but I can't seem to stop myself. I've always hated having to hide, wanting to tell people what I am but knowing I couldn't because they'd turn their backs on me in an instant. Never giving me a chance to show that I'm not like most other biotics. I've only ever told one person besides Kaidan and my stomach twists as she comes to mind. I hope Harbinger never finds out she knows me.

Just as I expected Harbinger scoffs at my words.

'Liar,' he says in perfect imitation of the way I said it to him, 'you are the only known biotic left. I'm done talking now. I need to take you in unless you want to try resisting in which case I can just shoot you right now.'

His tone is almost hopeful and it scares me. I don't show it however, instead I stand and a thought hits me. I hold my hands out to the sides in a pointed gesture.

'How do you plan to get down?'

Harbinger glances around uncertainty, keeping the pistol trained on me. Just then the distinctive sound of a car or possibly two comes from outside and for a split second he's distracted. In that second I duck out of the pistols line of sight and run for the door. As the cars land there's a sudden creaking from the warehouse and it starts to collapse inwards. Harbinger falls to the ground as his floor gives way and he disappears into dust and rubble. I make it out of the door and thankfully spot the car Harbinger must've come in because it's empty. I don't know where the other one or two is but I don't waste time looking. I break into his car and set off as fast I can.

As I take off into the air I discover that it was two cars that landed because they're in pursuit of me within seconds.

'You want a car chase? You got one,' I mutter as I push the car faster. The warehouse is fairly near a reasonably big city and I head for the centre, pushing into the early morning traffic filling the air. My pursuers stay hot on my trail, pulling some pretty dangerous manoeuvres to keep up with me that almost take other cars out. I duck, dodge, weave, drop below and soar above in my attempts to shake them off but they're both skilled, one more so than the other and no matter what I do I can't seem to lose them.

At least not until we reach a narrow tunnel that I immidiately head for, clearly it's not made for cars but mine just fits and I make it through carefully, dropping my speed only a little. The car closest to me makes it through as well but the one behind misjudges it's move and clips one wing on the edge of the tunnel going in. Thrown off it clatters against the wall and crash lands midway through the tunnel. From the looks of it the pilot will probably have survived, he'll just have a few bumps and bruises, possibly something broken, but I don't have time to dwell on it.

I make it out of the tunnel and so does the other car and our chase continues back into the busy centre but this time I shoot through the line of traffic ahead of me rather than try to go with it and my pursuer is cut off briefly by the people that are probably screaming abuse at me as they move forward to stop anyone else trying the same thing. I merge into a section streaming with cars going in all directions to try and get myself lost from view and then I turn down towards a landing pad and set the car down.

Wasting no time I leap from the car and set off into an area of alleyways that are practically like a maze. I've been here before, during my past stays at the warehouse but I'm still not sure where I'm going. Still I push on knowing I'll come up somewhere and hopefully leave my pursuer far behind.

When I hit a dead end I finally stop for a breather as I look for another way out. The sound of clicking heels makes me freeze where I am and I can't help but stare as a young woman comes around the corner I just came from and smiles triumphantly when she sees me.

'A little lost are we?' she says as she holds up a gun towards me. She's dressed in those damn colours of Cerberus but despite the fact she's clearly the agent that's followed me, I can't help but notice how attractive she is with her soft dark brown hair and bright eyes and creamy complexion.

'Not lost,' I reply casually, 'just taking in the sights.'

'Well I hear you are rather fond of your back alleys,' she smirks, 'you do realise they're the first places we check these days.'

'Got to respect the classics.'

She laughs and it actually sounds genuine, not forced or sarcastic or mocking. Still she advances slowly holding the gun. I think of the one Kaidan gave me that's still packed away in my bag. I really could do with it right now.

'So I still have some energy in me, how do you fancy another race?' I ask teasingly.

'Well you are quite the challenge,' she replies, 'but my boss is paying big to whoever can hand you in. We've all heard what you did.'

'What I did?' I ask, confused.

'To his wife,' she says pointedly.

'I didn't kill his wife!' I snap angrily.

'It had to be you. All other surviving biotics were captured before it happened. You are the last biotic.'

The last biotic...that sounds so strange. Is that true? Am I the last one running? I knew news of the biotics had gone quiet for awhile but it didn't occur to me that that might have been because Cerberus finally caught them all.

She's suddenly even closer and I feel my body tense. If I can help it I'm not letting Cerberus take me in for something I didn't do. I know I'm not dangerous, unlike most others I have my powers under control. I was born with biotic power so I've had enough time to train and learn over the years.

The minute she's too close for comfort I lunge for her gun hand and almost succeed but she knows what I'm trying to do and she blocks my arm with her own and with surprising strength forces me back against the wall behind me. I could probably push her off with my strength alone but she catches me off guard with a question.

'Tell me honestly, did you kill her?'

She's staring at me intently, her gaze burning into mine as she studies me.

'No! No I didn't. I've never killed anyone. If anything I've done the opposite.'

'What do you mean?' She demands.

'I saved someone's life once. Something I couldn't have done without biotics. Go tell your boss that, although he probably won't believe you. Hell, you probably don't believe me.'

I suddenly feel exhausted, drained of energy from constantly running, from hoping excessively that I could prove to people that I'm not a bad person. Why run anymore? I'm practically trapped anyway. Even if I get away she'll come after me. She'll probably call for help while she's at it.

She's still looking at me and I return her gaze, wondering if she's aware of the fact that I'm considering giving up.

I'm startled when she suddenly seems to drop her guard and I see conflict in her eyes. Her expression seems to soften and then so does her grip.

'I do believe you,' she says quietly, 'you need to get out of here. Just follow that alley there and then you'll be back out onto the main roads. There's a rapid transport area not far from here.'

She steps back to let me go.

'Is this a setup?' I ask uncertainly.

'No. But you probably don't believe me,' she says wryly, 'and I doubt you're going to hang around to see if I'm lying or not.'

She's got that right. Any thoughts of quitting now are gone from my mind, replaced with a new determination.

'Thank you,' I say hesitantly, wondering if she deserves it or not and then I back away to the alley she pointed out to me before turning away to sprint for the exit and back into the chase...


	4. Chapter 4

Four

It doesn't take me long to find the transport area and I waste no time in sorting a car and getting out of here.

I'm not really sure what to do now although for the moment it doesn't look like I'm being followed. I need somewhere where I can get a decent rest and decent food.

I know where I want to go. I want to see Ashley. My girlfriend of about two years. I haven't spoken to her since this chase began, barely had chance to think about her. I want to know she's ok, want her to know I'm ok. Well so far anyway. But I can't risk going there. I'm still hoping Harbinger and Cerberus aren't aware of her. I couldn't bear it if she got dragged into this.

I know one other place that could give me what I need, it's just a fair way away. It's still a risk but maybe not as much because I haven't been there for several years. I double check for anything behind or around me but things still look clear so I decide to risk it. As long as I'm not there for long it should be ok.

Towards evening, I'm taking a deep breath as I steel myself and knock on the door of another apartment, this one in a block that's in much better condition then Kaidan's. It's more homely, everything of a higher quality right down to the soft velvety carpet that lines the hall.

When the door opens I find myself looking into the face I stole some of my features from. He looks stunned for a moment as he looks me up and down.

'John?' He says softly.

'Hi dad,' I reply with a nervous smile. I'm not sure what reaction to expect from him, he hasn't seen me since I ran away several years ago. It was to protect him mostly, I knew Cerberus were on to me and I had to leave pretty quickly to cut their trail off. I never really had chance to explain.

'Come in,' he says after a moment and relief fills me. He doesn't seem angry, if anything he looks as relieved as I'm feeling, maybe because he knows that his son is still alive.

'Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink?' He asks, disappearing into what I assume is the kitchen.

'Actually, both would be great,' I say.

There's a chuckle from the kitchen that makes me smile. I've missed it.

'I was just making some pasta, plenty for two people,' he says cheerfully, 'you know what I'm like.'

I do. He always used to make more than necessary of some foods because it meant something to snack on later if anyone got hungry again. Right now I'm glad for this habit of his because it means a hot meal.

He's also not one for beating around the bush either and the minute I'm done with my food he sets his own unfinished meal aside to look at me.

'So where've you been all this time?'

I turn away from his gaze uncomfortably.

'I went to stay with a friend. Thought I'd be a teenage rebel and all.'

He chuckles softly.

'They found you didn't they? And you chose to run rather than ask me for help?'

'There wasn't much you could have done,' I reply, 'if anything you'd have gotten into trouble as well. Running saved us both.'

'Not completely. I was still in trouble for hiding you away. I'm lucky really that they let me off the hook.'

We're quiet for a few moments, wrapped up in our own thoughts and memories.

'So they've found you again I presume?' He notes eventually.

'Yep,' I nod, 'don't worry I won't be here long, I just needed a break. Hopefully I can get out of here before they catch back onto me.'

'And then what? Where will you go?'

I've been wondering that. I've no idea what my next move is and I can only shrug hopelessly at his question.

'I don't know. I don't even know if I can get away from them this time, there's an agent in particular that seems to be out for my blood. But I have to keep trying.'

'An agent in particular?' He asks tensely.

'Yeah. Some guy called Harbinger.'

Dad's face suddenly drains of colour and fear swims clear in his eyes.

'Do you know him?' I ask, worried.

He stands up and walks over to the far side of the room to look out of the ceiling to floor window that acts as a wall.

'Yes I know him. He's brought in the most of the rogue biotics that ran. Rumour has it though that he was behind all the biotic tests to begin with. Or at least helped out. When things went wrong he seemed to take it upon himself to 'right the wrong' he'd helped cause. He's the one that realised that natural biotic energy transferred to the newborns of some of the people that took part.'

I've heard of that. Awhile ago, biotic implants were administered to a select group of volunteers to see what would happen. As hoped it gave them 'powers' such as the ability to charge at incredible speeds, lift things from a distance and send out balls of energy amongst other little tricks. But the people weren't trained in these abilities that they suddenly had and it made them crazy. A few escaped and were hunted down. Somehow, several of them had children and they were born with natural biotic energy, something no one could explain. I was one of these kids. Dad said that my mother was in the experiments and knew she was being hunted. She'd gotten pregnant right before the tests began, before she even knew which was why she'd still participated. She ran away shortly after my birth and dad took me into hiding before they could find out. But I suspect my mother was caught and from her they may have found out about me.

I've grown up with my abilities and I've learnt to control them. Dad helped me a lot. I know I'm not dangerous, but it makes no difference.

'He's after me because he thinks I killed his wife,' I say, 'do you know anything about that.'

He's silent for a long while, still looking adamantly out of the window.

'Yes,' he says finally in a barely audible voice, 'yes I heard about that. He came home one day in time to witness a biotic kill his wife and then flee the scene. The last biotic supposedly. All he could tell was that the killer was male. He didn't have time to take in details. They say he hasn't stopped hunting since. You must have done something to have caught his eye.'

'I thought I was careful. I never forgot what you taught me. I've barely used my biotics.'

We lapse into more silence. My mind wanders to all those lessons as a kid, dad helping me to develop my control, to not let it take me over. He showed me how to use it safely...

Realisation suddenly slams into me so hard I nearly gasp as I stand up and walk towards him, stopping only feet away from him.

'You! You're a biotic! How else could you have known how to teach me?'

He turns to look at me and I know I'm right by the guilt and sadness in his eyes. How have I never realised this before? He's never openly used biotics in front of me and I just never questioned how he knew so much, I guess I just assumed he'd gotten his knowledge from my mother.

'Both your mother and I were. They caught her but I got away with you. I kept moving us around constantly as you grew up. Not all of us were actually crazy, we just had a hard time controlling our abilities. I tried to learn with you but still I struggle. I'll never be like you.'

I run my hands through my hair, turn from him, pace the room. I don't know what to do with this information. Then I realise something else. Something that literally makes me stop in my tracks. I turn back to him, he's still watching me, still pale. Night has fallen behind him and I've barely even noticed.

'The only known biotic...Harbinger didn't know you had a son, did he? It's you he's been looking for...'


	5. Chapter 5

Five

'It was an accident. Your mother was friends with Harbinger's wife, well, girlfriend at the time. She didn't participate in the tests but she was interested. I spent years wondering what had happened to your mother so when you were finally old enough to look after yourself I went to her, to ask. I knew it was a risk but I had to know. She refused to tell me anything and tried to trap me so Harbinger could take me in. In my panic I charged too hard and...well you can guess the rest. Harbinger witnessed just that last little bit and didn't see that it was me. In my previous escapes I once faked my death. He never knew me personally so I doubt he'd know me now. I think he assumed I was dead and stopped looking for me.'

Dad pauses in his speech and looks over at me. We've basically switched positions, I'm now stood looking out of the window and he's sat on the edge of his sofa, hands clasping and unclasping constantly. I don't know what to say. It's all been to much to take in.

It soon turns out I won't have to think of anything because the night is about to get worse in a different way.

There's a Cerberus ship landing outside the apartment.

'Cerberus,' I say by way of warning, backing away from the window. Dad jumps up, panic all over his face.

'You need to leave, quickly,' he says urgently.

'What about you?'

'I'll be fine if you get out in time. They might not know who you've visited here.'

'There's every chance they saw me at the window.'

'Then I'll tell them you forced your way in here. Threatened me or something, it'll be fine, like I said Harbinger won't know who I am.'

For a minute I'm speechless. I can't seem to understand what he's saying.

'Wait, you...you're just going to leave me to keep running? You're going to let them keep thinking that I'm the killer?' I say.

'What else can I do? I can't run like you can, who knows what they'll do to me if they knew!'

'Harbinger's probably going to kill me if he gets me!' I yell.

I immidiately regret doing so. Dad has a point, there's no way he could escape them now. But he sounds like he cares more for his own well being than mine. It feels like a selfish thought but he's my father, I can't help but want protection from him even though I don't want anything to happen to him. Angry tears burn in my eyes at the whole situation and I wipe them furiously away.

'I'm sorry,' I mutter as I head over to grab my bag.

'Don't be,' he says, shaking his head and I realise he has his own tears, 'I know I'm letting you down.'

'No, Dad...' I begin, not wanting him to be upset but I'm cut off by the sounds of shouting in the hall outside. Dad loses all his colour again as he turns to the door. No matter my feelings towards him right now I know I can't give him up. If he still has a chance to be safe then that's a good thing. I rip my bag open and grab Kaidan's gun from the folds of the blanket. I then ditch the bag, not wanting it to hinder me and aim the gun at the window.

'Sorry dad,' I say and then I fire at the window, causing the whole thing to shatter. The door slams open and several agents spill into the room. Harbinger appears behind them and pushes them out of the way to face me, brandishing his gun at me. Dad has practically flattened himself against the wall in the corner. I turn my gun to Harbinger and with a well placed shot, I knock the gun from his hand.

'A pleasure as always!' I say mockingly and then I jump out into open space.

I'm not really sure what to do from here, all I know is that if I don't figure out a way to slow my descent then I won't be a problem to Harbinger anymore. I didn't really have chance to think this far ahead, I truly am winging it.

I don't see the car flying up underneath me until I hit its roof hard. Winded, I just barely manage to cling on as the car shoots away from the building. Once again I'm in a car chase as another soon comes up behind us. More exposed than ever, I flatten myself harder and close my eyes, practically waiting for a blow of some kind to come. The car I'm on suddenly starts veering everywhere and then starts winding it's way through traffic, buildings and anything else it can find to try to lose it's tail. I'm just barely holding on and I'm honestly surprised I haven't lost my grip yet. If this carries on much longer I know I will.

The car behind is suddenly forced to turn off sharply to avoid another vehicle and my mystery rescuer turns another way and heads for the top of a building, landing on the flattest part and leaps out of the car as I slide painfully off and massage my aching hands.

'Well, we meet again.'

I turn and stifle a gasp.

'You!'

'Me,' she grins, 'surprised?'

'Very,' I say as I once again take in her attractive appearance, the way her outfit seems to cling to her and the mischievous glint in her eyes, 'who are you?'

'My names Miranda,' she says cheerfully, 'most people call me Miri but it's really up to you, call me whatever the hell you want.'

'And why is a Cerberus agent helping a biotic?' I demand, 'if that's what your doing?'

'Because,' she begins and then stops as we both look up to see the car that's been chasing us speeding towards us at an alarming speed. Miranda steps forward and then, completely unexpectedly, begins to glow with the same energy I know surrounds me when I use it. Biotic energy. She suddenly releases it in a ball of energy far more impressive than anything I've ever produced and shoots it at the car, smashing it, ripping through it and sending it spiralling down to the city floor below.

'I'm a biotic too,' she grins.

'What?!'

'Now is not the time for explanations,' she insists although there's amusement sparkling in those bright eyes, 'we'll do it later, I promise. Right now we have to get out of here.'

We get back into the car and she takes off quickly. I slump back into my seat, exhausted.

'Do you think Harbinger was in that car?' I ask her after awhile. She shakes her head.

'He wouldn't have gotten to a car in time. That car was waiting just in case you got to a mode of transportation. It was my job too.'

'They think of everything don't they,' I mutter darkly.

'Who were you with?' She asks curiously.

I hesitate. I don't really trust her and she picks up on this.

'Look I'm not asking for your trust or anything. I'm pretty sure I've just cut all ties with Cerberus though so I don't think you need to worry about me turning you in because I'd have to turn myself in to and I'm not about to do that.'

She has a point.

'I was visiting my dad,' I say after several moments, 'kind of wish I hadn't now.'

She looks at me curiously and so I explain briefly everything that I've just found out, the whole truth, making sure she understands that what happened was an accident.

'But he's letting you take the blame? That's wrong,' she says angrily.

'It makes no difference which of us did it,' I say quietly, 'Harbinger would take us both in anyway. He already knows I'm a biotic, it makes sense for him to think I did it. It protects dad. I can't turn him in.'

'He should be protecting you, his son,' she says softly, 'but it's not really any of my business.'

She's spoken my earlier thoughts but I try not to dwell on it. For awhile neither of us speaks but something bothers me and finally I can't help but speak aloud.

'You know what? When my friend found out the truth about me he wasn't scared. He trusted me. He said that if Cerberus ever found me he would do anything to help me. I told him no. I told him that if Cerberus ever did find me there, I would run and that he was to tell them that I'd forced him to keep me hidden, threatened him with my biotics to stop him from getting help. He was reluctant but I insisted. I didn't even need to say anything to dad. He came up with it all by himself back there.'

I hate the bitterness that laces my last few words but I can't help it. The thought hurts.

'He was scared,' Miranda says gently, 'yes what he did was probably painful but at least he didn't hold you down and give you up to them.'

'I wonder if he gave me away in the first place,' I say dejectedly although I don't mean it. I know he would never do that and I know she knows I don't mean it.

'It wasn't your dad,' she reassures me anyway, 'it was a Cerberus agent that revealed your location the moment she found out.'

'Yeah? Anyone I'd know?' I joke.

'She's only been with us for about a year. Some girl called Ashley. Ashley Williams...'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! By way of apology I've uploaded the next three chapters and more will come soon! It's all written now, just tweaking here and there xP Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this and to those that have followed and favourited XD On with the story! XD **

Six

_'Shepard!' She laughs as I grab her playfully around the waist and pull her to the ground. She wrestles against me and I allow her to flip me over and pin me down in revenge. She attempts to tickle me so I sit up quickly and she nearly topples backwards but I catch her and she smiles at me as she sits in my lap. I pull her down for a kiss that turns into several. _

_'What a perfect day,' she says happily when we finally pull apart._

_'Its nice to actually see you for once,' I say lightly. _

_She avoids eye contact as she taps me lightly on the arm._

_'Come on, you said you understood.'_

_'I do,' I reassure her, taking her hand in mine, 'I just miss you and I don't get why you can't tell me what this 'family business' stuff is that you're doing.'_

_'I know you won't like it,' she says, playing with my fingers and still not looking at me._

_'Who cares? I'm sure I can deal with it. It'd be nice to know what's keeping you every day that we rarely get to see each other anymore.'_

_'I know. I will tell you, eventually. Just not now.'_

_She tackles me to the floor again unexpectedly and distracts me with more kisses. She lies down next to me and nestles into my side, resting her head on my shoulder._

_'Besides I'm still sure you're keeping something from me and I don't pester you,' she says pointedly. _

_'Thats not true, you're always asking,' I say, 'plus I know _you_ won't like it.'_

_She taps my chest this time and I can't help but grin at her as she props herself up on her elbow to look at me._

_'Ok how about this? You tell me you're secret and I'll tell you mine.'_

_I can't help but tense slightly. I can't tell her what I am no matter how much I want to._

_'Why don't you tell me yours first?' I tease to try and hide my discomfort._

_'Because it was my idea so you have to go first,' she grins._

_'Sneaky,' I smile, 'you know what, let's just keep our secrets a little while longer yeah?'_

_'We can only keep them so long before it starts to affect us,' she counters, 'look we love each other and we trust each other right?'_

_'Yes,' I reply uneasily. She's wearing me down and I don't like it. I want so desperately to tell her but I can't...can I? She's right, we trust each other. She's known me long enough to know I'm not a threat surely? _

_'Shepard?' She says softly when I don't respond._

_'Ok fine,' I relent, sitting up into a cross legged position. She sits up with me, mimicking my position so that we're sat facing each other._

_'Go on,' she encourages me._

_'Ok look, first off, I need you to understand that I'm no threat to you, I swear.'_

_'Okay...?' She says, eyeing me warily._

_'Well, I'm, er, well I'm sort of a um...I'm a biotic. A natural one.'_

_She stares at me for several seconds and then starts laughing. Confused, I wait for her to speak._

_'You're having me on,' she says finally, still chuckling._

_'No, I'm not,' I say. I shuffle forwards to take both of her hands in mine, 'Ash, it's the truth but I am not dangerous. I'm in control of my abilities. Think about it, have you ever seen me use them?'_

_She's quiet now, staring at me, clearly shocked. Then she shakes her head slightly._

_'Prove it,' she whispers._

_'What?'_

_'Prove it,' she says, almost demandingly._

_I send out a tiny biotic ball that goes bouncing across the deserted park we're in. Ashley immidiately rips her hands from mine and leaps up, backing towards a tree in her haste. _

_'Ashley please,' I beg, standing up. I stay where I am, not wanting to frighten her or scare her any further._

_'You're a biotic!' She manages to say._

_'Ash please, you know me, you know I'm not a killer or a bad guy right?'_

_She shakes her head slowly but still continues to press back against the tree. I risk moving towards her, carefully, relieved that she hasn't run away. She allows me to come to her and when I hold out my hands she looks at them for a long moment and then takes them, albeit slightly cautiously. _

_'I don't even use my abilities if I can help it,' I tell her softly, 'please tell me you believe me? That you still trust me?'_

_She takes a deep breath and a strange look flits across her face, her eyes and expression unreadable for a second and then she moves forward, allowing me to take her into my arms._

_'I believe you,' she says quietly, her words slightly muffled, 'I trust you.'_

_I let out a sigh of relief and drop my head onto her shoulder._

_'So, it's your turn,' I tell her after a moment, pulling away slightly to look her._

_'I will tell you,' she says, 'but give me a little time to process this. I still have questions, once I'm ready to ask them.'_

_She laughs and I'm sure I hear a hint of nervousness but I can't blame her and I understand that she needs time. I'm happy she seems to have accepted it as quickly as she has. _

_'Take all the time you need. Just don't leave me in the dark too long.'_

_'I won't. I have to go but I'll call you later?'_

_'Sure,' I say, thrown off by this sudden change. She turns and heads off towards the park exit but pauses just before she's out of sight._

_'Shepard,' she calls anxiously, 'I'm...sorry.'_

_'For what?' I ask, confused but she disappears from sight and I'm left standing alone in the park, reeling from what's just happened.._


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Ashley Williams...my Ashley...it can't be...yet it makes perfect sense, it's too coincidental not too. All this began only a few days after I finally told her what I was. I can't help but shut my eyes tight for minute as the pain of betrayal sinks in. How could she do this? Why would she do this? Why is she with Cerberus in the first place? I never pretended to like Cerberus when I was with her, if anything I was truthful about the fact that I didn't like them, didn't agree with the whole biotic project and the events that followed. I just couldn't tell her the real reason why.

That's why she was reluctant to tell me what she was up to, I realise. She'd joined Cerberus despite knowing how I felt about them. But why?

'Is everything ok?' Miranda asks, unexpectedly, jolting me from my thoughts.

'Er yeah, sure,' I reply vaguely.

'Liar,' she says with a sympathetic smile. This time that statement is true.

'Ok, no it's not but I'm not about to get into it,' I say firmly, staring out of the window.

'Alright, calm down,' she teases lightly but I hear the concern.

'Where are we going?' I ask to try and change the subject.

'I think it's best you wait until we get there,' she says evasively and since I can't be bothered to press for details, I curl up against the window instead and watch the rain that's started to fall outside.

I'm almost nodding off when I feel the car start to descend and I pull myself up sleepily from where I've slipped down to look out of the window once more.

We're approaching a fairly big looking building, not tall but covering a fair bit of ground. It's all very grey looking and by the looks of it, deserted. We swoop down further and as we pass over the front of the building I suddenly spot a logo plastered over the wall above the main entrance. I turn furiously to Miranda.

'Cerberus? This is a Cerberus building! What the hell is going on?!'

'Relax,' she says calmly as she finally lands the car in an open courtyard in what I presume is the middle of building, 'it's one of the places they were testing biotics in. It's currently out of use and locked up pretty tight so no one can get in unless they have one of these.'

She produces a little plastic card with a picture of someone I don't recognise and some lines of text and numbers.

'A keycard,' she says cheerfully, 'very few people in Cerberus have one of these and now there's one less.'

'You stole it,' I note, trying to hide a smile.

'Well yeah, I mean I was quite high up in Cerberus for my age but they hadn't trusted me with one of these yet.'

'How old are you?'

'20. I haven't actually been with them long but they were impressed with me. I joined around the same time as that I girl I mentioned.'

I feel my stomach twist and anger at Ashley threatens to rise but I fight it down.

'Were you guys friends?'

'Nope, didn't get on with her so I avoided her.'

I hide another smile at this.

'So what are we doing here?'

'You'll see. Just trust me alright?'

'Wrong time to be asking me that,' I snort.

'What?'

'Forget it,' I say quickly.

'Okay,' she says, clearly perplexed, 'come on we need to get going, we don't want to hang around here too long just in case.'

She jumps out of the car and waits for me to follow. She then leads me through the rain to a door that will take us inside. A quick scan of the keycard and the stiff door handle suddenly moves with ease, letting us inside. It's nice to be out of the rain but it's freezing in this facility and I pull my hoody tighter around me as she leads me down corridors that all look the same.

She finally turns into a little room that looks like a kitchen and pulls out a small makeshift barbecue kit from one of the cupboards. She sets it down on the floor and lights it deftly with a match from a box that she finds in a drawer and pockets after she's used it.

I immidiately sit by the flames, enjoying the warmth and she settles down to join me.

'Thought you might appreciate a quick rest,' she smiles at me.

'You seem to know your way quite well around a deserted facility,' I note, raising an eyebrow at her.

'I've been here before,' she admits as she hands me a water bottle I didn't know she had.

'So, I don't mean to pry but I'm guessing you know Ashley Williams. I assumed you guys were friends but now I'm thinking there's more to it.'

'She's my girlfriend,' I say, knowing she'll probably keep asking until I tell her, 'or she was anyway.'

'Did you know she was with Cerberus?'

'No.'

I've finally found out what her 'family business' is all about. Her dad was just as mysterious as she was, he's clearly the link to her joining, that's my guess anyway.

'I'm sorry she betrayed you,' Miranda says softly.

'Don't be,' I say with a slight shake of my head, 'it's not your fault.'

'How long have you known each other?'

'Around three or four years, we've been together for about two of them. I thought that that along with the trust we had between us would be enough for her to see and know that I was safe, that I would never hurt anybody willingly. Clearly it wasn't.'

For some reason tears threaten again and I put it down to the many emotions I've experienced today coupled with a severe lack of sleep and rest. Thankfully they don't show themselves and I decide to switch topics fast.

'So what about you? A biotic in Cerberus?'

'Yep. They didn't know I was a biotic,' she chuckles, 'I figured it was the perfect disguise. They'd never think to look in their own ranks for a biotic so I joined and hid from them that way.'

'But now you've blown your cover. Why? Why did you do that for me? Why didn't you turn me in?'

She's quiet for awhile, seemingly contemplating her answer, playing absent-mindedly with her bottle of water.

'I don't know,' she says at last, 'I guess I couldn't turn in one of my own. I joined the team just as the last known biotics were caught. I've never actually helped to take one down before. When I caught you the other night you looked so helpless, so vulnerable. I knew somehow that you weren't a killer. So I let you go. And now here we are.'

I smile at her. I still don't know whether I should be trusting her but she has helped me several times now and put herself at risk. I hope that nothing happens to her because of me.

'Thank you. You didn't have to put yourself in danger.'

'But I did so you owe me,' she grins, 'besides it's actually kind of a relief. It's not much fun working with people who are against what you are.'

She lets me catch an hour or so of sleep and then shakes me awake apologetically.

'We really can't stay here too long,' she explains when we're on the move again.

'What exactly are we doing here?'

'We're here for you,' she says simply.

'Me? Gonna need more than that Miranda.'

'We're here to get you implants. Biotic implants...'


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

'Implants?' I repeat, stunned.

'That's right,' she says cheerfully, as she holds her card up to access a restricted corridor. I don't really know what to say so I let her lead me down the corridor and to an elevator that also requires the card key.

'A lift?' I ask questioningly, 'I thought this facility was all on a ground floor. It didn't look tall enough to have anymore.'

'Oh there aren't any upper floors,' she says, 'but there are lower ones.'

She winks at me and pulls me into the lift, pushing a button for her destination. We step into corridors that look even more bare and foreboding than the ones upstairs, the pressing darkness and silence adding a much more scary vibe. By torchlight we make our way to a set of double doors, both access restricted and Miranda beckons me to enter once she's opened them up. The room is pitch black when we flip off our torches and I'm slightly concerned when Miranda disappears from my side. Suddenly light fills every corner of the room and I'm able to see it properly. It looks like some weird cross between a laboratory and a medical room and it's seriously freaking me out.

'Whats going on?' I ask tensely.

'Don't panic,' Miranda says firmly, 'this won't take long and it will increase your chances of survival I promise. I have them.'

'I thought the implants were what screwed a lot of people up?'

'Sort of, yes. But they never had natural biotic power like we do. They were given these implants straight off that messed with them, mind and body. You and I have grown up with a natural biotic energy, we've learned to adapt and to control it. For us the implants merely strengthen what we already have.'

'Do I really need them?' I ask warily as I watch her prepare.

'Trust me,' she says by way of response.

For some reason I do and I stay quiet as she finishes doing what she needs to do.

'Er is this safe?' I ask uncertainly when she's finally ready and I'm eyeing the small knife she's holding up, 'and sanitary?'

'Yes,' she replies, 'you saw me sterilise this. Plus the implants work with your natural energy to help you heal quicker. These cuts will be gone in no time. The implants go in your arms.'

'How the hell do you know all this?'

'I've worked with Cerberus,' she reminds me with a wry smile, 'I've researched all this.'

She instructs me to take off my hoody and lie on the floor rather than the medical table in the corner, maybe to make me a little less uneasy and then kneels next to me. I grit my teeth and look away as she carefully inserts the implants into my upper arms and then wraps a bandage around each.

'Who did this for you?' I ask curiously.

'I did it to myself,' she replies vaguely as she clears stuff away, 'wasn't easy, I can tell you that.'

'I'll bet,' I say as I move my arms around experimentally, 'well I don't feel any different.'

'Give it an hour,' she laughs, 'then try an ability, you'll see the difference.'

She finishes up with the stuff while I slip my hoody back on, pulling the sleeves all the way down to hide the bandages and we head back out into the corridor.

When we first hear the sounds of movement, we freeze. We aren't alone down here.

'I thought you said this place was deserted,' I mutter to her as we back slowly down the corridor towards the lifts.

'It is,' she whispers back, 'normally. They must have found us.'

'Did you think they wouldn't?'

'No, I knew they'd find us, I just hoped we had a little more time.'

We stop abruptly when we realise there are sounds behind us.

'Come on,' Miranda says quickly, 'we'll have to loop round to get back to the elevator.'

We break out into a run, back down the corridor, back past the room we've just been in and through a door into a slightly narrower hallway. Two agents are at the end waiting for us.

'Here's a demonstration of the implants for you,' Miranda says and before I can stop her, the shimmering blue of biotic energy envelops her and she lunges forward into a powerful biotic charge. She doesn't actually hit either of them, merely passes through the middle but her energy is enough to blast them both backwards, knocking them out cold as they hit the wall on either side. I know they'll be alright and I race after her, both impressed and scared by her power. I wonder if I want that. Then again she has a point, the implants will certainly help me out a lot more in this whole insane chase.

We make it round and back to the lift but we can hear more people now, hunting the rooms down here for us.

'You know what, these guys are after me, not you so you need to get out of here without me,' I tell her quickly as she calls for the lift.

'Are you insane?' She snaps, 'I'm not leaving you behind!'

'Fine,' I relent because there really is no time to argue, 'just prepare for trouble up there.'

My warning is accurate, when we reach the ground floor there's clear evidence of too many Cerberus agents.

'Come on,' Miranda shouts and takes off in the direction of where we came in...and I let her go.

'Sorry Miri,' I murmur as I watch her go, unaware that I'm not behind her. I can't let her get hurt because of me, she's in enough trouble already but I know I'll still be the main focus of Harbinger. With two biotics splitting up, I know he'll come for me. I tear off in the opposite direction to Miranda and search for a room with a window, my intent now being to find an empty Cerberus vehicle to get away in.

Most of the rooms need a keycard but finally to my relief I find one that doesn't and I let myself in, shutting the door and locking it the second I realise it has a lock. My luck's still running when I turn and see a smallish window but still big enough to squeeze through on the opposite side of the room and through it I see cars. I suddenly see the lights of one disappearing into the night and pray that it's Miranda getting away.

I'm just starting to fiddle with the window, to force it open when a voice startles me from behind.

'Shepard?'

I turn abruptly, my gun in my hand, pointing towards the black and yellow clad figure in the corner. The second I realise it's her, shock ripples through me and I drop the gun to the floor with a clatter.

'Ashley?'


End file.
